


No Matter How Much It Hurts

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [18]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, ignis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 10





	No Matter How Much It Hurts

It was never supposed to happen, not like this. He was supposed to continue living, continue ruling over Lucis. So why did the Astrals forsake their ‘Chosen King’?

She was curled up in a ball, hidden in a corner. Ever since he had left, the world had grown dark – even though the sun had begun to rise once more. Day in and day out, she would keep to herself, not answering her phone when Prom or Gladio called or when Ignis knocked at her door. She would move between the living room of her apartment and her bedroom, never once opening the curtains to feel the sun on her skin. It just wouldn’t feel right without him there.

“(Y/N)?” Ignis’ voice filtered through the door, and the girl’s breath hitched. “(Y/N), please. Open the door. We’re worried about you.”

(Y/N) didn’t respond, only hugged her knees tighter to herself. She waited for a few minutes, hoping that the man would leave, but she had no such luck.

“Dammit, (Y/N)! Open this goddamn door!” Gladio’s shouts caused the girl to flinch, curling in on herself even more as the brute began pounding on the door.

“Gladio, you can’t force her to–” Prompto’s voice was cut off by yet another round of harsh knocks. As the tears streamed down her face, (Y/N) clutched at her head, covering her ears in an attempt to block out the monstrous sound of Gladio’s anger.

It felt like Gladio kept pounding on the door for years before he stopped, probably being dragged away by Ignis or Iris. She heard footsteps walking away from the door, and realized that Prom was leaving along with Gladio.

“(Y/N), please …” Ignis tried again to appeal to the broken girl. As he stood in front of the door, he could hear movement as a body came closer to him. He heard the door creak open and, based on the sniffling he heard, Ignis could tell that (Y/N) had been crying.

“What do you want, Iggy?” her voice was hoarse. Just the sound of it caused Ignis to give her a sad smile. He reached out for her, gently grabbing her wrists and pulling her into his chest.

“Are you okay?” Ignis made sure his voice was a low whisper, and when the girl shook her head, the man let his hands rest on her back. His fingers ran up and down her back, creating soothing patterns as she was held to his chest.

“It’s not right, Iggy!” her hushed cry reached his ears and caused him to frown. “He should _be_ here! Noct should _be_ –” Her cries grew in volume and her voice broke.

“Shh…” Ignis pulled her closer than before – if that was even possible – and pressed his lips to her head. “It’s alright, love.”

“No, it’s not!” She pulled away from the man, anger in her gaze. Not that he could _see_ it. “Noct shouldn’t have had to sacrifice himself! It wasn’t right, Ignis!”

Taking her face in his hands, Ignis brought his face close to hers. He felt their noses touch, followed by their foreheads.

“(Y/N), we were in a war. War does not determine what is right, but what is left.” (Y/N)’s lip quivered as the former Royal Advisor said this, tears streaming even faster down her cheeks.

“I agree with you, love. Noct should be here with us, helping us rebuild what we have left.” Ignis pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss before going back to resting their foreheads together.

“But we must continue on, my dear, no matter how much it hurts.”


End file.
